NOOOOO! MY DIARY!
by Flygonrulz
Summary: MEOW! YAAAAY! My second oneshot today! I've been doing this over a day and yet again, it's a Contestshipping fluff! YAY FLUFF! Basically, May meets Drew and their pokemon have an evil plan! EVIL! But cute. YAY CUTE!


Me: YAAAY! Contestshipping oneshot for meeee!

Drew: Why do you do these things! Why do you write about us like this?!

Me: Because you look so gosh darn cute together! Look at this!!! Shows a picture of May and Drew together blushing

Drew: Uhhhh…that blush was a printing error?

Me: Riiiiight. Tiny widdle oneshot for Contestshipping supporters everywhere! Kinda funny too because DREW HAS A DIARY!!!

May: Heheheh.

'Come on out, everyone!' A voice sounds out above the sounds of the forest around her. She throws her pokeballs high into the air and they let out her pokemon that she has captured over the years: Her faithful, fiery Blaziken, her gentle but tough Espeon, her joyful and energetic Beautifly, her hardy yet hyper Blastoise, her slightly annoying but cute Delcatty and her big and strong Snorlax! 'Okay, go play you guys but don't go too far!' She tells them as they scurry off into the forest.

She sits down, her back against a big Oak Tree; her name is May Reina Maple and she is an aspiring Ribbon Cup Winner. She sighs and closes her eyes: finally some peace and quiet after all of her contests! She had all five ribbons she needed to get into the Grand Festival and had met and beaten various old faces along the way: Solidad, Harley (she enjoyed kicking his butt) and even Robert. Even Lillian, the Hoenn contest judge, was competing now!

It was so nice, this place. So serene and peaceful. She was in the Ying forest, just on the outskirts of Ying Town, just past the Yang Forest and Yang own on Destiny Island on the Mirayan Islands. She was sixteen, on her journey and in love. She took something black out of her fanny pack and opened it. It was her diary.

October 25th 

_Ying Forest_

_Destiny Island (STILL!!!)_

_Dear Diary_

Well, I'm still on Destiny Island. I don't mind too much because it's all so beautiful, and apparently, when you come here, something happens to you that you will never forget-something that will be the last thing you expect. Well, I'd love to see Drew here and find out what happened to him…if something did happen to him that is. Well, mostly I just want to see Drew. Well, of course I do-I love him. And I don't know WHY or HOW!!! He is the single most arrogant, annoying, egotistical, cocky, self centred, self admiring person there is…but I still miss him. And I haven't seen him once in the Mirayan Islands…he's probably forgotten all about me… that hurts so much… more than anything has ever hurt me in my life.

May

There were teardrops on the page as she put it to the side of her, sighing sadly.

'Well only you would keep a diary, eh May,' A familiar voice said. May looked up, and nearly fell back in shock. 'Probably writing things about ol wonderful me, eh, May.' He said.

'Drew?!'

'Yee-up, that's my name, don't wear it out.' He said as she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

'D-Drew…I've missed you so much.' She said into his chest, a tear escaping her eye. She couldn't help it: she was so happy! Drew was startled: was May…crying.

'May? May, please, please don't cry. I'm sorry, what did I do now?' He said, a worried tone to his voice. She parted her head from his chest, still hugging him.

'Nothing…I'm just so happy to see you, is all!' She said. She paused and covered her mouth with her hand, releasing him and sitting down in her spot again. Drew paused for longer than she did, thinking. She had told him she missed him…he had missed her too, but he couldn't tell her that.

Drew and May's pokemon looked, amused, upon the scene. Roselia had something in her hands, something green. It was a book…no…it was Drew's diary!

'Rose, Roselia roro rose.' She said (Translation: Okay, I'll go give her Drew's diary. They'll know about each others feelings then!')

'Bau! Bautiflyyy!' Beautifly said, with Masqurain next to her. (Translation: ' I'll go get her diary, look it's on the side!')

'Ab, Absol sol!' Absol said to them all. (Translation: Okay everybody, Beautifly and Masqurain, go get May's diary while we distract them both, then we'll hand both the diaries to the opposite owners! Go!')

They all jumped out, Blaziken, Delcatty, Blastoise, Snorlax, Espeon, Absol, Flygon and Butterfree went in front of the two coordinators, trying to distract them as Masqurain and Beautifly went for May's diary. The other pokemon were performing a circus trick, Roselia was doing the music.

'Rose rose rosy rosy rose rose rose rose, rose rose rosy rosy rose rose rose rose!' It sung. Absol, Flygon and Butterfree were using their air power so lift Snorlax into the air, with additional help from Blastoises' water blasts and Espeon's psychic. Delcatty and Blaziken danced heartily in front: the plan was working and they were perfectly distracted, looking upon the strange scene.

'This is so weird…' May said, Drew nodded in agreement as two pokemon crys were heard: Beautifly and Masquirain! And they had…

'My diary!!!' May and Drew both yelled. The two pokemon switched sides and passed the diaries on a specific page to their opposite trainers. Drew and May both froze as they read the extracts.

'Dear diary…' Drew read out loud. 'I've finally realised something that everybody has been trying to tell me all along: I love Drew. He may be rude, obnoxious, cocky and…well, you get the picture but…I love him…' He blushed crimson.

'Dear Diary. I saw May again today; she's as beautiful as ever. I don't know why but it feels like my heart is going to explode when I'm around her. I know it's love but this is insane.' May said, blushing redder with every word. They looked at each other straight in the eyes.

'Rose rose rose!!!' (Translation: 'We're out of here. Just kiss her, idiot!!!') Roselia said as all the pokemon walked away. May looked at Drew.

'Did you mean all of that? That I'm…beautiful? That…you're in love…with…me?' She stammered.

'Y…yeah…yes…yes, May. I did mean it. But I need you to tell me if you meant the stuff you wrote about me.' Drew said to her.

'Of course I did! I was only nervous about because…you have so many girls hanging on your every word. I didn't want you to think I was just another mindless fangirl.' She said, looking to the side. Drew suddenly got her face in his hands.

'Don't say that! May Reina Maple, you are better than my fangirls! Way better! One hundred times better! You're better than any girl I've ever met! And…well…I…I love you. I don't know when I fell for you but-' His speech was suddenly broken off by May standing on her tiptoes (so she could reach) and kissing him. And that was it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, cherishing the feel of her warm, soft lps on his. Her lips were like rose petals, just like all the roses he had given to her in the time they had known each other. It was bliss as he pressed his body closer to hers so there wasn't any gap between them. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and head like a sneaky Seviper, taking him by surprise slightly for a second, but then kissing here again.

Little did they know, all their pokemon were sitting on the grass, eating popcorn and watching the almost couple of May and Drew kiss.

May suddenly felt something warm…and wet sweep across her lips before licking at them vigorously. May, finally realising what it was, allowed Drew's tongue into her mouth as she removed her arms from his neck and onto his chest, rubbing over his muscles with her hands.

Drew did have to admit, as he gently slid his tongue into May's mouth, he himself had never saw this coming, but was enjoying it like hell. His tongue met May's as they tangled together, twisting and turning passionately around ach other. After about a minute of what seemed to be a wild roller coaster, the two broke apart, with their foreheads against each others, breathing heavily. They then looked around to see al their pokemon doing the conga! They had seen it all! They both laughed and May took her arm and linked it with Drew's as they walked into the forest, laughing.

'I love you, May.' Drew said.

'I love you too, Drew. With all of my heart. Nobody will ever replace you there.' May said as they walked off into the blinding orange and red sunset.

Well, at least May and Drew got to find out that the legend was right: something amazing happened that they didn't expect. And they will never forget it. Ever.


End file.
